How to Cure the Hiccups
by animehime20
Summary: Johan has the hiccups, and can't get rid of them! But Judai knows the perfect way to get rid of them. With some news that he's kept secret from Johan! How will Johan react? Will his hiccups be gone? Spiritshipping fluff!
1. Chapter One: Cure for the Hiccups

**Title**: How to Cure the Hiccups

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, and some themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai, HaouXJehu

**Summary**: Johan has the hiccups one day, and they just won't seem to go away no matter what the gang tries on him! But when Haou convinces Judai to tell Johan a secret that he's been keeping for a little while, that might be just the thing to scare away Johan's hiccups! But how will Johan react to the news?

Me: A funny new story by me!!

Lucy: Please read and review! It'll get better, we promise!!

Me: Enjoy this!

**_Chapter One: Cure for the Hiccups_**

All was quiet in the Obelisk dorms late at night, near 5:00 in the morning. Ryou lay in his bed that was near the door, while Johan was asleep in the bed near the back of the room. Fubuki was laying sprawled on his bed near the wall, snoring lightly.

Other than that, all was silent and peaceful.

".......Hic.... Hic..... Hic..."

"Gah!! For the love of God!! Johan, shut up, will you!? I'm trying to sleep over here!!" Ryou hollered as he jerked up and threw a shoe in the direction of the bluenette's bed. Johan sat up and hiccuped once before he glared at the navyette.

"I can't-hic- help it! I got the Ra-damned hic hiccups and now you're gon-hic-na have to deal with it! It's not hic my fault I got the hic-hiccups!!" Johan hollered to his roommate with his green eyes narrowed in .

"I don't care! Just get rid of them!" Ryou hollered back. Johan glared at him, and the two got into a glaring contest. Fubuki sat up and glanced over at the two with a smile on his face, raising his hand into the air to gain their attention.

"I know how we can cure these hiccups of his!" Fubuki said before he leaped off his bed and raced over to Johan's with a wide smile on his face. Ryou swing his legs over the edge of his bed to assist Fubuki. Johan gulped and hiccuped again.

He had a bad feeling about this...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Meanwhile in the Slifer Dorms...._

Judai laid on his bed with a slightly worry-filled look on his face. He stared at the top of the bunk-bed that was above him, feeling the prescence of another person in the room. He glaned over at the desk and saw a clear image of Haou sitting in the chair.

"Haou, I don't know what to do! I don't know if I can tell Johan about it!"the brunette said with sorrow in his voice. Haou cast his golden gaze over at the brunette and smiled with him, which was strange for Haou, who was a total ice king most of the time.

"It'll be all right. Just go ahead and tell him about it. I'm certain that he won't hate you for it," the brunette king stated. Judai nodded before smiling and standing up. He put on some clothing and then went outside, followed by Haou, who went back to his home inside Judai's soul.

And off Judai went in search of Johan...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Gu-hic-ys! All the blood is hic rushing to my he-hic-ad!!" Johan cried out to the two people who were trying to assist him. Fubuki was holding Johan's legs up as the boy held a handstand, trying to get rid of the hiccups. Ryou growled.

"This isn't working! We've tried everything, and he's still hiccuping! Dammit, what now?!" he hollered to the brunette in the room. Fubuki thought before he raised his finger in the air with a smile on his face.

"I have another idea!" the brunette smiled before he went to go get something, dropping Johan's legs so that he fell over onto the ground. Johan sat up and started walking towards the door, shaking his head slightly to rid himself of the blood-rushing feeling.

"I'm gonna hic go for a wa-hic-lk," the bluenette said before he opened the door and raced out, desperate to get away from Fubuki before they tried something that was going to scar Johan mentally for life, if it hadn't already.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai stopped walking and stared at the ground with worry in his eyes. Haou appeared next to him and then placed a see-through hand on Judai's shoulder, to show the brunette that he was still there for him. Judai glanced at Haou.

"I don't think I can do this, Haou... I'm afraid..." Judai whispered. Haou smiled and gently held his other self close, a smile on his face. Judai hugged Haou back, feeling the strength to be able to tell Johan the truth about what was going on.

As Haou vanished, Judai spotted Johan sitting on the ground near the edge of the pathway to the school, still having issue with his hiccups.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Hey, Johan!" Judai called to the bluenette. Johan hiccuped and then glanced over his shoulder at the brunette, smiling and hiccuping once again. The bluenette then slowly made his way to Judai, a smile spread on his face.

"Hey, Jud-hic-ai...." Johan said, growling at himself as he hiccuped again. Judai smiled warmly and then stared mischiefly into Johan's emerald eyes.

"Say, Johan. I know how to cure the hiccups... With some news," Judai stated in a slightly nervous voice. Johan raised an eyebrow as he hiccuped again, and Judai spun the bluenette around so that Johan had his back to the brunette. Judai then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and rested his head on Johan's shoulder so that his body was pressed against the bluenette's back.

"Johan...." Judai breathed in a lusty voice. Johan felt his breath hitch as he hiccuped once again. Judai then gently placed a kiss on his boyfriend's neck before he went next to Johan's ear and laughed lightly before he whispered his news into Johan's ear.

"I'm pregnant..."

----

Me: OH MY GOD! HOW WILL JOHAN REACT TO THIS!?

Lucy: Doesn't that also mean that Haou is pregnant too?

Me: ....yeah... Oh, Jehu's in for it!! Lol!!

Lucy: Please continue reading this when we continue with it! Please review!


	2. Chapter Two: The Reaction of the Cure

**Title**: How to Cure the Hiccups

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, and some themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai, HaouXJehu

**Summary**: Johan has the hiccups one day, and they just won't seem to go away no matter what the gang tries on him! But when Haou convinces Judai to tell Johan a secret that he's been keeping for a little while, that might be just the thing to scare away Johan's hiccups! But how will Johan react to the news?

Me: Chapter two!

Lucy: How will Jehu and Johan react to this?!

Me: Enjoy the second chapter to this!!

**_Chapter Two: The Reaction of the Cure_**

'You're pregnant!?" Johan hollered in horror, which made him sound like he was angry. Judai gasped and then pulled away, tears filling his brown eyes. He shuddered and covered his face, sobbing loudly. He knew that Johan was going to be angry, but he never imagined this bad.

Johan felt his heart clench as he saw Judai crying sadly, and he reached forward and pulled the brunette into a tender embrace. Judai sobbed into Johan's chest, whispering apologizes to the bluenette. Johan gently rocked Judai back and forth.

"I...I can get an abortion of you want..." Judai whispered. Johan gasped and yanked Judai back, shaking him violently for a quick second.

"Never say that ever again! Do you hear me, Judai?! NEVER SAY THAT EVER AGAIN!!!" Johan hollered loudly. Judai gasped in shock as Johan yanked him into another embrace, the bluenette burying his head into Judai's neck.

"I don't want that. I'm not upset with you. I love you too much for that. I really want you to keep the baby, okay? Please stop crying, Judai," the bluenette whispered. Judai sobbed and then pressed his lips against Johan's, allowing the bluenette to kiss his roughly and tears streamed down Judai's cheeks. But out of joy.

Johan gingerly picked up Judai and then started to head for the Slifer dorms. When they got there, Johan laid Judai on the beds and climbed in with him before holding him gently in a gentle embrace, his eyes closing gently.

"I love you, Judai..." Johan whispered happily before he and Judai nodded off into a gentle sleep, happy that sometime soon, they would both be parents.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

---Within Their Minds---

Haou slowly walked up to Jehu, his head lowered slightly. Once he got to the bluenette, he sighed before staring at him. Jehu tilted his head in confusion and looked at Haou with confusion in his orange eyes.

"Jehu, I'm pregnant!" Haou shouted suddenly, and then Jehu's eyes doubled in size.

"W-what!? Is that even possible?!" the bluenette yelled. Haou glanced away with a sad look on his face before he turned his back to the bluenette, his shoulders quaking with terror that Jehu was going to leave him. Haou then gasped when he felt Jehu wrap his arms around him.

"Please forgive me, Haou! I'm so sorry that I freaked out like that! Please don't cry!" Jehu whispered in a calming voice. Haou blushed and then hugged Jehu, sobbing happily. That was rarely something that he ever did, but now he had a reason to.

He was happy...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The Next Day...

"Johan! How dare you cheat on me for the television!!" Judai shouted before he tore the television in half without effort. Johan huddled in the corner of the room, his green eyes wide with terror as the brunette turned to him. Suddenly, Judai smiled widely.

"Hello, Johan! How are you tonight?!" he called. Suddenly, Judai teared up and started sobbing loudly. "I can't believe that you did this to me!" Judai then grew angry and tackled Johan to the ground. "How dare you do this!? I can't believe it! You released your sexual urges on me and now look!!" Judai then smiled. "I'm so happy today!!"

Johan sighed and shook his head. "I can't deal with this for 9 more months..." he whispered to himself.

---Meanwhile with Haou and Jehu---

"JEHU!! YOU PERVERT!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!" Haou shouted, throwing sharp and poisonous daggers at the bluenette. Jehu squealed and dodged the daggers before he ducked into the corner of the room, shuddering violently. He then squeezed his eyes shut.

'_There's no way I can survive 9 months like this!!_' he and Johan shouted in their minds.

----

Me: How was that?

Lucy: Next chapter will be up soon!

Me: Yay!

Lucy: Please review!


	3. Chapter Three: Mood Swings and Morning S

**Title**: How to Cure the Hiccups

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, and some themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai, HaouXJehu

**Summary**: Johan has the hiccups one day, and they just won't seem to go away no matter what the gang tries on him! But when Haou convinces Judai to tell Johan a secret that he's been keeping for a little while, that might be just the thing to scare away Johan's hiccups! But how will Johan react to the news?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: The worst horrors of mood swings and morning sickness!

Me: For the record, Haou and Judai are only 1 month along.

Lucy: And now, MOOD SWING TIME!!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Three: Mood Swings and Morning Sickness_**

Judai slowly woke up the next day, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. He groaned a bit before shaking his head a little to fully wake himself up, and then the brunette glanced over at his lover, Johan, who was asleep right next to him.

Judai smiled and then gasped as he felt ill.

The brunette moaned in pain and then leaped to his feet, running to the bathroom and leaning down so he could empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl.

Tears stung the edges of his eyes as he coughed and threw up whatever was in his stomach. It burned his throat.

Johan slowly awoke to the sound of his lover throwing up, and he immediatly raced to Judai's side, rubbing his back in a soothing fashion as he watched the brunette throw up.

"Ju-chan, it's gonna be all right. I'm right here..." the bluenette whispered gently. Judai finished throwing up, sobbing as he did so, more out of reaction to vomiting than sorrow.

"Judai..." Johan smiled before giving Judai a hug and pulling him close as the brunette coughed weakly, wiping tears away from his eyes. He looked up at Johan with a happy look, thankful that Johan had come and saved him from the pain he was having.

"S-sorry, Jo-kun. I just didn't feel good when I woke up. I'm okay though..." Judai said with an assuring smile. Johan nodded slightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Judai smiled and nodded, showing his normal smile, which meant that he was okay.

Johan smiled before he and Judai got dressed and ready for the day to begin.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Inside the Mind Castle..._

Jehu rolled over on the bed he was sharing with Haou, sleep slowly escaping his body. He yawned and slowly allowed his orange eyes to open as he felt that Haou was no longer inside the room with him.

The bluenette sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around for his precious lover.

"Haou? Haou-chan? Are you there?" he called loudly. Nothing answered him for a moment, but Jehu gasped as he heard soft sobbing coming from the other side of the castle.

Jehu immediatly leaped to his feet and went off in search of his lover.

"Haou!? Haou, where are you?! Answer me, please!!" the bluenette hollered out, trying to get an answer from the brunette that he loved. He heard gasping and retching noises coming from the bathroom, and upon going in, Jehu saw Haou throwing up, tears streaming from his golden eyes.

"Oh, my God! Haou!" Jehu called, going down and gently placing a hand on Haou's shoulder, the other rubbing his back soothingly and whispering calming words gently in his ear to calm his lover down.

Haou sobbed in pain and force as he threw up more, and then he hugged Jehu, coughing a bit.

"Are you all right, Haou-chan? I was worried about you..." Jehu whispered, stroking Haou's back gently. Haou nodded and hugged Jehu tightly, glad that the bluenette wasn't going to leave him any time soon.

Jehu smiled and hugged Haou tightly, smiling down at him.

"I... I'm sorry. I just woke up and it felt like I was gonna hurl. I didn't wanna puke on you, so I ran here. Sorry," Haou whispered in a scratchy voice, weak from throwing up. Jehu smiled and softly kissed Haou's cheek before picking him up bridal-style.

"Let us sleep, my dear, okay?" Jehu whispered before kissing Haou on the lips and carrying him to the bed before laying him down and slipping next to him with a smile before wrapping his arms around his waist and both of them falling asleep.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Morning..._

Shou skipped down the hallway in front of the slifer dorms and looked at his aniki's room, wondering if Johan and Judai were awake. He hadn't seen them all day, so he was curious as to what became of them.

"GET BACK HERE, ANDERSEN!! I'LL MURDER YOU!!"

"It was an accident, Judai, I swear!!" Johan shouted as he came bolting from the dorm room and leaped over Shou before proceeding to race down the hallway as if the hounds of Hell were chasing him.

Immediatly after, Judai came sailing from the bedroom as well, eyes blazing with rage as he went running after his lover. Shou watched this with interest and a laugh before running after his aniki.

"Aniki, don't kill Johan-san, please!" he called, trying to stop Judai from murdering Johan.

----

Me: Poor Johan XD

Lucy: Poor Jehu XD

Me: Let's see how they survive this now!

Lucy: Next chapter's gonna get fluffy!

Me: Seriously, it will!

Lucy: Please review!

Me: First off, I wanna thank you guys. All of my readers, I want to thank you all for helping me and supporting my stories. If not for you guys, I wouldn't have continued as far as I did. I owe you all so much for everything you've done for me.

Lucy: So, if you guys have any requests for stories or one-shots, please let us know and we'll get right to it!

Both: Please review and let us know if you have any requests for stories!


	4. Chapter Four: Finding Out

**Title**: How to Cure the Hiccups

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language, and some themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai, HaouXJehu

**Summary**: Johan has the hiccups one day, and they just won't seem to go away no matter what the gang tries on him! But when Haou convinces Judai to tell Johan a secret that he's been keeping for a little while, that might be just the thing to scare away Johan's hiccups! But how will Johan react to the news?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: The gang finds out about them being pregnant!

Me: All thanks to Jim!

Lucy: That little sneak!

Me: Ha! Please read on!

**_Chapter Four: Finding Out_**

_Two Months Later..._

"Jo-kun, we have to tell them eventually, you know," Judai said with a small sigh. Johan nodded slowly as he sat on the bed right by Judai, lacing an arm around his lover's small shoulders.

"I know. We can't keep it a secret forever. Especially with you getting fluffy," the bluenette said with a smirk. Judai stared at his lover blankly before smashing a pillow upside his head, knocing the bluenette onto the floor.

"GAH!" Johan hollered as he collapsed to the ground. He then shot up and cast a playful glare at his little lover.

"What was that for?!" he shouted, rubbing his head. Judai folded his arms angrily over his chest.

"You called me fluffy," he pouted in a cute fashion. Johan smiled and laced his arms around his lover's slightly round stomach, drawing him close to his chest. Judai blushed and leaned into Johan's chest, sighing deeply.

"I hope they don't think of me as a freak for this," the brunette whispered. Johan smiled slowly and stood up.

"They won't. If they're your true friends, then believe me, they won't do anything like that," the bluenette answered, and Judai rolled his eyes before laying back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, you're right," he said. Then a pout crossed his lips. "No one better call me Fluffy. Because have you ever seen what a pillow can do to a face?" the brunette asked, and Johan's eyes went wide before he gulped and scooted back several inches.

"No... Do I wanna find out?" he asked, and Judai hurled a pillow at him, knocking the bluenette onto the floor once again. Johan whined and glanced up at Judai, who was sticking his tongue out at his lover with a smirk.

"You had that coming..." the brunette laughed, and Johan sighed before laughing along with his lover.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours before they both stood up and left the dorms, preparing to go tell the gang their little secret that they had been hiding for over three months.

Hoping that their friends still accepted them.

---Off With the Group---

"Uh, guys? I have something to tell you," Judai whispered as he stepped up before his friends.

They had all gathered at the Slifer Cafeteria, staring at Judai as they awaited his news. Jim seemed unusually happy, his lips drawn back into a fine smirk as he saw Judai glance around slowly.

"Well guys. I just wanted to say that I'm-" Judai stopped and shuddered, looking down at the ground. He thought hard about how to break it to the gang, and he wanted to do it in a way that wasn't open for duscussion.

Short and simple.

"What is it, Judai? You can tell us," Asuka coaxed, trying to get her friend to say what he wanted. The brunette looked over at Johan, who nodded carefully, and then he inhaled deeply and exhaled it, trying to explain what was going on.

"Guys. I wanted to let you all know that I am-"

"Gonna be a 'mother' in about 6 months and Johan's the one who got in his pants and did it!"

Judai and Johan's eyes widened as they snapped a glance over to a new voice, both of them gasping when they saw Jim sitting back in his seat, a goofy grin on his face. Jim smirked and looked away with an innocent look on his features.

"Oh dear, did I get it wrong?" he asked in mock embarrassment, and Judai stumbled with his words.

"H-how the hell did you-?" he trailed off as Jim smirked.

"Trust me, Judai. Anyone with three tenths of a brain could tell that you were having chronic mood swings," the aussie smiled and laughed. Judai narrowed his eyes at the aussie and his lips made a straight line.

"You are a sneaky little austraillian," he stated, and Jim shrugged as if to agree with him. Johan was just about to confront the aussie on how he knew what was going on, when suddenly, the whole gang started bombarding him with questions.

"Aniki! You're having a baby!?" Shou yelled, face going red with embarrassment.

"Dude, is that even possible!?" Fubuki asked, elbowing Ryou in the side.

"Ha ha! Way to go, Slacker!" Manjoume cackled, only to have Asuka run up and shove him hard to the ground, growling at him menacingly. After that, she turned to Judai and gave him a wide smile that she always gave.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" the blonde said as she gave Judai a hug.

"Judai-sama, what are you gonna name it? Ooh! You need a cute name for it!" Rei laughed as she started running around, chanting different names that she thought would be cute for a baby. Most of them, not even real names.

"Sarge, you're pregnant!? Oh, man down!" Kenzan yelled, running off, only to be caught by Jim, who turned him back in Judai's direction.

"Johan, I blame you for this!" Daichi yelled, thunking the bluenette on the back of the head with a rolled up news paper. Johan whined and looked over at Judai before they both huddled together, getting bombarded with questions.

Both of them glared at the aussie, who was smirking.

"You'll pay for this later, Jim!" the two 'twins' hollered, and Jim merely waved his hand before turning and laughing with victory.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Inside Their Minds..._

Jehu collapsed onto one of the couches in the castle where he and Haou lived, exhaling in exhaustion.

Haou had kept him up all night before with his constant mood swings, and Jehu wasn't sure just how much of it he would be able to stand. It's not that he didn't love Haou, no, he loved him more than anything in the universe.

It was just that 3 months of mood swings wasn't the best thing in the world.

"Sigh, I swear to God, Haou's gonna get so ticked off at me that one of these days he's gonna strike me, I'll fall, and I will NOT get up," the bluenette whispered, and as he finished speaking, a pair of footsteps came from the hall.

"Jehu?"

Jehu stiffened and looked over his shoulder, staring at Haou, who was now in the center of the room, gold eyes locked onto his bluenette lover. Jehu whimpered and laughed nervously as Haou strode over to him.

"Jehu..." Haou whispered, eyes narrowed a great amount. Jehu scooted back in his seat, orange eyes wide at the thought of what Haou might end up doing to him.

"H-Haou, w-what are you doing here?" the bluenette whispered, but Haou didn't given him an answer. Instead, he sat on the couch and hugged the bluenette close, closing his eyes as he seemed to fall asleep against his lover.

Jehu waited and smiled before hugging Haou tightly, not wanting to let him go. They stayed like this for a couple of moments before Haou drew back slowly and stood up. Jehu watched with his eyes.

"Haou?" he asked. Haou stared before balling his fist and hurling it at the bluenette.

"You pervert! Look at waht you did to me! Just because you had to release your sexual urges and refused to use a condom, I'm fat! Thanks a lot, Jehu no Baka!!" Haou shouted befoe smiling in a manor that would make bunny slippers run for cover.

"Love ya, darling!" he smiled before humming and running off into the other room, leaving Jehu to lay on the ground. Jehu heaved a sigh.

"I don't think Johan and I can make it for 6 more months like this..." the bluenette sighed before anime-crying to himself.

----

Me: OOH, poor Jehu! XD

Lucy: They've just gotta deal with this for six more months :D

Me: The poor guys!

Lucy: Okay, sorry for the late updates.

Me: We've been swamped with homework and school. And I went through a huge writer's block phase....

Lucy: But we're back :D

Me: Yup! And ready for more stories to be up! Please get ready for them!

Lucy: Please review!

Both: Please tell us what you think and don't flame! Because if you flame, then you suck!


	5. To Whom It May Concern

To Whomever Reads My Stories/To Whom it May Concern...

Good news! And... some bad news, but it's not so bad that I'll be crushing anyone, so no worries!

Due to the creation of another account (on my part), I have been aware that I have been neglecting my spiritshipping stories! It is of my own doing that I have created another account. My reason for doing so would be because when I wrote my Yu-Gi-Oh fan fictions, I didn't want them getting mixed in with my spiritshipping ones.

But then I realized that just made things more complicated!

However, I am going to continue my spiritshipping fan fictions! I am just not going to update them here on my "animehime20" account! I am going to **repost** them on my other account (serina-phantom, or as it sometimes needs to be typed "serinaphantom").

Anyway, I am going to repost them on my serina-phantom account, and then continue them from there! I will also be writing my other spiritshipping fan fictions from there as well, so I wanted to tell you guys, my readers, so you would know where to find the updates that you have all been waiting patiently for!

It will, however, take a little while to repost them (My reason for reposting is because I want all my stories on one account, as well as I want to touch up and correct any errors in my fan fictions).

I should start my updating in a few days, or by Wednesday at the maximum!

So, to all of you who are waiting for updates on my stories, such as the stories "Blood-Stained Night", "Elfen GX", His Majesty's Dog", "How to Cure the Hiccups", "Nightmares and Truths", "Reincarnation", Scarlet Tears", "Spiritshipping Collection", and "Ultimate Destruction Program", those will all be reposted and updated on my serina-phantom/serinaphantom account!

Please also note that these stories will not be deleted from my animehime20 account, so don't worry about that! They will just be reposted!

So, thank you all for being so patient, and updates shall begin soon on my other account! Thank you all for your kindness!

-Ke-chan (animehime20/serinaphantom(serina-phantom)


End file.
